Retrospect
by LovelyDemon
Summary: A year later after Oz passed away in an carriage accident and Gil finally seems to get better, though things might just change when Gil saves this person that looks just like his beloved Oz if not for the person introducing himself as 'Jack'. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Perhaps I shouldn't start another FanFiction with all the others I'm still working on... But I don't like working on the same fanfiction the whole time and working on different stories at the same time is actually way easier for me... Believe me. Otherwise I'll just write things I'll regret later...**

**well once again this is an Ozbert, meaning boyxboy.**

**it'll be au, they still live in an victorian time but gay/lesbian love is accepted... but there are still people that look down on it. **

**The bible will have an important role in this fanfiction and I might just warn you that they can't always be nice about the book, these words aren't my own personal opinion just what I want the characters to say to keep the story going... If you really want to hear my personal opinion about any religion you'll have to P.M me just don't get me started aboyt that or this A.N will be longer then my actual story.**

**I'll tell you this... When it comes to religions I'm always interested and respect what they believe... I don't usually have that many bad thoughts about any kind of religion, **

**I would love to thank, Esmeralda Kitty Cat once again for proofreading but also Wherestheknight she proofread it as well, Why I let them proofread it? because I had this idea for a while now but didn't know how to start the story and wanted to hear their opinions... Two is always better then one! **

**And my English is still bad so I need people to proofread for me ^^'**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts. **

* * *

Blond sun kissed hair tickled his face as Oz leaned down to capture his lips in an lazy kiss, his emerald colored eyes bright and mischievous as they stare into his when breaking the kiss.

"O-Oz," he managed to stutter as he was too lost in those eyes that no longer belonged to this world, "N-no wait you… this…"

"What's wrong, Gil?" Oz asked him confused, frowning.

"N-no… this isn't true, I'm dreaming…" Gilbert said.

"Dreaming?" Oz chuckled, "Geez, you doofus… what's wrong with you?" The blond laughed and stood up again, walking to a window that was slightly open so that the sun made him look even brighter as he turned his back to Gil.

"You-you're death…"

Oz blinked a few times when hearing that before turning to face Gilbert again, his eyes wide open while his mouth was one fine line… He stares into Gil's eyes for a while before these emerald eyes loose their brightness and become sad as he turned them to the floor while leaning against the dark blue walls of Gil's apartment… He smiles softly, "So I am…"

* * *

Gilbert woke up with a groan, opening his eyes slowly and looking around his boring and plain room - knowing well enough that he had fallen asleep on his couch and that there was no Oz kissing him awake. There was no Oz calling him useless; there was no Oz telling him he loved him… nothing… Oz had been gone for one year now, dead in a carriage accident, and this time Gilbert was sure Oz wouldn't come back.

He slowly sat up and got a hand through his curly hair with a tired sigh, rubbing the sleep out of his face while feeling a headache coming up; he had stayed up late yesterday after all, being too busy with working on that last report for work that he needed to bring in this Monday. Today was Saturday and Gilbert wanted to finish everything before the weekend started, having promised Aida he would help her with finding a new outfit for the winter school ball. He gazed outside the window… seeing that it had started snowing once again, he sighed. Aida had chosen the right time again to go shopping. Normally it had been Oz choosing a day and the teen always seemed to know when it would be a bad day and when not… but Gilbert really had to stop thinking about Oz, he thought.

He decided to get up, get washed, get dressed, eat something and then leave to meet Aida.

* * *

The girl greeted him with a kind and warm smile. Gilbert realized she had grown since the last time they saw each other, that was… at Oz's funeral. After that she had gone back to school and didn't come home during the vacation; she still wrote letters and all and told everyone she was just too busy with homework so couldn't leave and this was the first vacation that she came back to visit her family and friends. In that one year she had grown - she no longer was the short fourteen year old girl; she had turned fifteen not so long ago and started to have the body of a woman. She had tied her hair in an loose ponytail and was holding a pink umbrella for the snow while waiting for Gilbert, checking the time with the watch that had once been Oz's, playing the familiar song 'Lacie' when she opened it and it stopped when the young girl closed it.

"Ah, Gilbert," she greeted the tall man, "It has been a while."

"So it has," the raven nodded and smiled kindly at her, "How have you been? School has kept you busy?"

"…We all know that isn't true," the youngest Vesalius sibling spoke while looking away with an sad expression on her face, "I just couldn't go back to that place… Father doesn't even care," her green eyes shone bright from unshed tears and she had to bite her lip to not burst out in tears like at the funeral when even her father hadn't showed up. "So… I've decided I'm going to live with Uncle Oscar now," she spoke softly, "He almost begged me to visit him… and besides, I can't run away forever, now can I? I'm sure Oni-chan wouldn't like that."

Gilbert nodded, smiling at her; she had grown… and not only her body had grown. "We should look for a dress," he then spoke.

"Yes we should," she nodded and linked arms with him, holding her umbrella up so that both of them could hide under it. She refused Gil's offer of holding it for her, smiling proudly at him… just like Oz.

"Oh, I met your brother," she then spoke while they walked together and once in a while stopped to look at what the shops had to offer.

"Vincent?"

"Funny how you always think about Vincent when someone talks about one of your brothers," she giggled, "No I mean Elliot," she then continued, "He's one year older then me… he's very good with the piano. Oni-chan would get jealous."

"Ah yes… Oz did like the piano,"

"Not as much as he loved the violin," Aida smiled with a nostalgic smile on her face - she then asked if they could enter an shop… looking around for a cute dress while the woman that worked there tried to help her.

"Yellow or pink?" Aida asked when holding two dresses up and showing them to Gilbert, giving him a curious look.

"I guess… uhm… the left one?" Gilbert shrugged, he honestly wasn't good at this. Normally Oz did this with Aida and even though he was a boy, he did have a some knowledge about clothing, always choosing his own clothes and getting dressed on his own. Even though being the heir of the Vesalius dukedom, he never liked it when people had to help him and probably also because Oz was ashamed of his small posture; he had never liked it that he was so small for his age and neither did he like the many bruises that covered his body…. And Gilbert shook his head, even after one year he still couldn't stop thinking about Oz even though he had since long accepted he was no longer here…

Aida had gone to put the dress on, so that left Gil with only his memories of a better time to keep him company. Aida looked a lot like her brother; they had the same big green eyes, the same blond hair… but Aida was tall for her age, was turning into a woman while Oz was short for his age and still was a boy…

"Gilbert, what do you think?" Aida interrupted his train of thoughts.

"You look great," Gilbert nodded; she looked great indeed… but even though Aida was a beautiful growing girl, Gilbert never felt anything like 'love' for her - even though she looked so much like Oz, she never gave him the same feeling like Oz did.

"Perhaps I should buy it then…" Aida spoke while looking at herself in the mirror the shop owner was holding for her, "What do you think?"

"It looks excellent on you," the woman nodded.

"This one then…" she nodded and smiled kindly at the woman, then left to get changed again.

"Young love," the woman sighed.

Gilbert sighed as well; they had since long ago gotten used to people mistaking their relationship for love. It had made Oz jealous many times when walking around with his sister and Gilbert and when they got complimented, while Gil's real love stood on his other side with a scowl on his face.

It wasn't like their relationship was forbidden, even their king married another man… Only people that were from some religion that forbid homosexuality would look down on them but even though Oz got jealous, he still thought it had been fun to see a flustered Gilbert and Aida trying to explain to the people that had complimented them that they were not together and to prove their words, Oz had once grabbed Gil's cravat and pulled him at the same eye level to kiss him, smiling proudly at his lover then while listening to the people their apologizes and then listening to how cute Oz and Gil were together while Aida agreed with them.

Those were the good times… Now he had to make new good times to forget the good times with Oz. Seriously… even though he had accepted Oz's death and that he was no longer here, he still didn't feel like he actually got over it.

Aida had paid for the dress and Gilbert took the bag for her, carrying it when they got outside and Aida offered to drink something warm, perhaps have some lunch… And how could Gilbert say no to the girl that was like a sister to him?

It was nice chatting with her and, unlike the others, Aida liked to talk about Oz and she admitted she would never get over her brother's death - that she would never try to forget about Oz, unlike Gilbert who wanted to forget Oz because thinking about the boy only hurt him…

"You never thought it was strange…" she spoke while eating from her hot onion soup, "They never found a body… don't you think he might have escaped?"

And oh Gilbert wanted to nod and just agree with her, just to make her happy, but Gilbert knew that if he admitted that… he would allow himself to have false hope so he shook his head and looked down at his own food, avoiding eye contact because he knew they were looking at him with hurt. "No… Oz died because of the carriage that was set on fire by the robbers. He was too slow to escape because of his injury he got the day before so he got eaten by the flames…."

"Alive…" Aida mumbled sadly.

Gilbert nodded, remembering reading the police report, working for Pandora had some privileges.

"It's just…" She spoke, "I saw this boy in town the other day and he reminded me of Oni-chan… I couldn't properly see his face, but he was talking with someone at the market about which vegetable would be better for his soup and his voice… and his posture… It all reminded me of Oni-chan… but when I wanted to ask the man something the boy ran away."

Gilbert nodded; he remembered Alice saying the same, that she met someone that looked like Oz, he couldn't blame them for thinking Oz was still alive - that he might have escaped the fire but Gilbert knew that couldn't be true, they had found enough evidence to make sure Oz died in the carriage.

Aida sobbed softly, causing Gilbert to look up surprised to see her head bowed while she was trying her best to hold back the tears, "I-I'm so sorry…" she whispered, "It has already been one year… and I-I still miss him…. I just… can't…" she cried softly,

"I know," Gilbert nodded and would have hugged her if not for the table in his way, so he instead lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. She lay her hand over his and looked up, smiling sadly at him. "…I… how are you dealing with it?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "I honestly don't know."

She nodded when hearing that and bit her lip, "I just keep dreaming he'll one day be back with an smile on his face and apologize for letting us wait so long…" A sob broke her sentence and she had to take a deep breath, all the while trying to be as quiet as possible, not wanting any unwanted attention. "Y-you know… like he always does…"

"We all hope for that."

"Yo-you don't…" she spoke, "I can see it in your eyes…" She gazed straight into his, "You've given up any hope… you've become Raven again… after all Oz tried… you just turned back to the person you once were." She let go of Gil's hand and didn't look at her soup anymore, having lost her appetite. "Oh… Gil…" she whispered the nickname both Oz and Vincent used. It sounded so odd… having not heard it for a long while because after Oz's death, Gilbert had stopped visiting the Nightray household as well and only left his apartment for groceries and work.

Gilbert paid for the food, being the gentleman he was… He accompanied Aida back to the Vesalius mansion where he got greeted by a smiling Oscar that said it had been too long and pulled Gilbert into his house, wanting to have some tea with him and hearing what he have been up to. When Gilbert told him "nothing special", the old man started talking about what he had done. In this one year they haven't seen each other much, only at work once in a while or when the man visited him; he could easily hide his true emotions behind an mask…

Gilbert stayed for dinner as well, and he even managed to smile once in an while and Aida laughed with all of Oscar's jokes, both doing their best to forget about Oz for a while and only think about the good times…

So that when Gilbert left, it was already very late. He knew it never was a good idea to walk alone in the dark in the nooks of Lebleux - and he hadn't even finished that sentence in his head when hearing someone get robbed; said person got pushed into a darker alley while three men were surrounding him, saying that he had to give everything of value… and Gilbert could hear the person say something, 'I don't have any valuable things' and if not for that voice, Gilbert wouldn't have stopped - recognizing the voice… but he must have imagined it, right? Just like Aida and Alice back then… he knew this wasn't good, already hearing Oz's voice wherever he was.

"Nothing valuable?" One of the men hisses, "Alright boys… then he'll have to pay with his clothes."

"N-no! Wait! Stop!" the boy protested, trying to fight back…

And right now Gilbert was seriously thinking about interrupting whatever what was going to happen; he knew it wasn't fair at all for even thinking about ignoring this, but he knew what happened to people who played hero in these places.

A scream… and then-

"Gil!"

He didn't know if the boy had actually shouted that name, but what he did know was that he was holding his gun to one of the three men to his head and telling him to leave the boy alone. Lucky enough, he was wearing his hat so that they couldn't see his face and he wasn't the only person in Lebleux that walked around dressed like him so he didn't have to work about that at all. The three men cursed and ran away as fast as possible. They only carried small pocket knives around after all, nothing like the two guns Gilbert carried around.

The boy was still leaning against the wall, shivering, if that was because of fear or because he was actually cold. The men had already removed his coat and his shirt was ripped open; luckily enough, he was still wearing a waistcoat with a hoodie that he quickly closed when he came a bit to senses and he pulled the hoodie even more over his head…

"Are you alright, boy?" Gilbert asked while sighing, handing him his coat that was soaking wet because it had fallen in an melting pool of snow back then.

"…I-I'm fine…" The boy managed to say.

"Where do you live?"

"…B-bellu-Street…"

"That's half an hour away from here…." Gilbert noted, knowing Lebleux well enough, "Where are your parents?"

"H-home."

He nodded and sighed once again - seriously he had to play hero again… "My house isn't so far away from here," he then said, already regretting this. "…If you want… I could give you something that isn't wet," he then pointed at the coat.

The boy seemed to think about it, he had stopped trembling by now… "Okay…"

And so, Gil let a boy he picked up from the streets in his apartment. He let the boy wait in his living room while quickly getting some clothes that Oz left behind…The boy seemed to be the same size… At first he hesitated though, holding the clothes of his most beloved person but there was no one going to wear them anyway so he decided the boy would be better off with them. When he walked back into his living room, the boy still hadn't removed his hoodie but had moved to the window and gazed outside… Gilbert put the clothes on the sofa, "You can change in the bathroom if you want, I'll prepare something warm… what do you want?"

"Do you have… mint tea?" The boy asked. His voice really sounded like Oz's, Gilbert noticed, but perhaps his mind was just fooling him. He hadn't heard Oz's voice in one year after all - might as well sounded completely different, perhaps it was because mint had been Oz's favorite.

"Yeah…" He nodded and walked into his kitchen to prepare tea, hearing that the boy didn't leave the living room to change… When the tea was almost finished, the boy got dressed and entered the kitchen and Gilbert hadn't noticed his presence until he stood right next to him, gazing curiously at how he prepared tea…

When the raven glanced at the boy, he almost dropped the two cups he had been holding, eyes wide open when the boy's big emerald orbs met his…

"O-Oz…" he was surprised it came out as a soft whisper instead of a shout,

The boy frowned when hearing that name. "Oz?" he questioned, "Who's this 'Oz'? Everyone keeps calling me that…" He then said, "My name is Jack."

Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thanks to levamentum for helping me out with this chapter ^^**

**And I do not own Pandora Hearts! **

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

_He couldn't remember the color of his eyes, neither could he remember what his face looked like, he didn't remember what the exact color of his hair was either… but he remembered the sound of his voice, how his usual cold eyes would soften and gaze at him filled with love, he remembered him just appearing out of nowhere in his life, asking him for directions with an bored look, he remembered that feeling he got when their eyes met for the very first time, he remembered what it felt like when they met again, the feelings he got after hanging around with him more and more, just like he remembered what it felt like to be held in that person's arms... and now he missed him, but only the memories of an dark and cold figure and only the name Glen didn't bring him anywhere. _

_He could keep turning around in this endless maze, he could keep shouting 'Glen', but his most beloved person was always ten steps to far away, he kept shouting his name but Glen didn't stop to look back. _

_After running for hours, he was out of breath and sweating… and finally did Glen stop and turn around, the hint of a smile on his face as he reached his hand out to the smaller boy. "Jack,"_

"_Glen!" he shouted his most beloved person's name and reached his hand out to him as well, wanting to grab it, _

"_Jack,"_

"_Wait! I'm coming I just-"_

"_Jack,"_

"Jack,"

His eyes fluttered open and soon closed again when they saw the bright light coming from outside, the small boy groaned and turned his whole body away from the light, wanting to pull the bed sheets over his head if not for his mother sitting on it, Ann laughed when seeing her son act like that. "Honestly, Jack… are you planning on staying in bed forever?" she chuckled and gently caressed his hair, feeling how soft it was. "You'll have to wake up soon,"

"…What time is it?" lazy emerald eyes opened and met the grey eyes of his mother, he offered her a lazy smile while she kept caressing his hair and then went down to his cheeks, smiling oh so gently at him… this meant she was in an good mood, something terribly good must have happened, normally she just once petted his head and then told him to get up but today she just kept petting him like the kind mother she always was.

"It's past ten,"

"Hm…" he nodded, "I'll get up…" and he closed his eyes again, not a second letter his mother flicked his forehead, "Get up, you lazy boy." She chuckled and finally stood up, having put her son's clothes at the end of his bed like she always did. "Peter has already left," she spoke,

"Oh… did he," Jack mumbled while sitting up lazily,

"Yes, so get up and eat breakfast…"

"Can I go outside today?"

For a second he saw his mother freeze, she had already gotten up and had been ready to walk out of his room, she sighed and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder while smiling sadly at him, "Yes you can… but after lunch,"

Jack nodded, smiling just softly while gazing outside, he then decided to get up and get dressed.

His mother had made some muffins, and even though the cereal that stood on the kitchen table, he grabbed one of these delicious muffins and walked to where his mother stood, looking at the work she still had to do while eating from the muffin,

"Jack, honey you shouldn't eat that before actually having breakfast." His mother laughed while once again flicking his forehead, so that some soap got on his face,

"Then stop making such delicious muffins," Jack joked taking another huge bite,

"Don't choke on them," the middle aged woman laughed,

"Can I help?"

"No, you might break something,"

He pouted when hearing that, but it was true, he really was bad at cleaning the dishes, he always ended up breaking one or two, so that his mother had refused for him to even come near the sink, neither was he allowed to cook, being scared that they might call the firefighters again.

"Oh Jack, would you like to have some money for when you go outside?"

He thought about it while walking to the living room, "No thanks,"

"What do even you when going outside?" his mother chuckled, "If not for walking around these stores?"

"…Nothing really," he lied while shrugging,

Ann nodded while watching her son leave, she sighed… of course she knew what her son was looking for when going outside, if only Jack knew that looking for Glen wasn't getting him anywhere, since Glen wasn't here… her eyes became sad just thinking about her son's reaction when finding out the truth about his friend.

But he didn't need to know, she thought while drying her hands and watching her son sitting down on the sofa, reading a book while he ate from his muffin, her baby didn't need to know.

Xxx

Jack knew why his mother disliked it when he went outside, she knew he was looking for the truth, after waking up months ago from an long coma and finding out he had amnesia, not even being able to recognize his own parents… all he remembered was him promising Glen he would come back and see him the next day.

He had felt off the stairs, that's what his parents had told him… the stairs of their church, perhaps that was the reason why he didn't want to go to the church anymore was what his parents thought, they knew how much Jack disliked it, putting the blame on that awful accident.

"_Why was I in that church?"_

"_No one knows…_" Ann had answered while gently stroking his hair, "_You went off to see Glen… but didn't come back, then we found you unconscious there, I've always told you that Glen was a dangerous man and you never listened_,"

If only he could remember… he sighed as he put both hands in the pockets of his slightly too large leathered jacket, breathing in the cold air and hearing the snow crunch under his feet.

He wondered how much they actually knew about him but refused to tell him, sometimes when he remembered something and asked them what it meant they would just gaze at him with big eyes, his father would refuse any answer and almost drag his mother out of the room they were in… later when they thought Jack was sleeping or not paying attention he could hear them fight, he knew they were fighting about what he said… but he never knew why and they wouldn't tell him.

He sighed, deciding that once again he wouldn't find Glen… he believed that Glen was the only person that held answers to his questions, since most of his memories were about him, he wondered why he hadn't met anyone that knew him… he only once met a girl that mistook him for someone else, she kept telling him she couldn't believe he was still alive, everyone had thought he had passed away, he had felt some hope that this girl could tell him something but the moment she called him 'Oz' he took a step back from her, _Oz? _The name had sounded so strange yet familiar at the same time; perhaps he had heard that name before? If he truly looked so much like this Oz, then it wasn't that strange that others had mistook him for Oz before, right? Had he met this Oz person? He wondered… after all when the girl burst out in tears, he felt sad as well… as if he had lost someone very important without realizing it.

And only a few days ago he remembered this girl at the market, the moment she saw him he remembered her whispering the name 'Oz' as well… but before she could ask him if he really was Oz he ran away, he really felt sad when hearing that name…

Perhaps Glen knew the answer.

Glen was a dark and tall figure, he had cold eyes… and a lot of people looked up to him, he was a noble and a very important one… perhaps someone from the four great dukedoms? He couldn't remember and he hated that.

His emerald eyes felt on an small shop, looking through the window he saw different types of hats, waiting for someone to buy them, his gaze felt on an purple one that looked very much like the hat that the mad hatter would wear in this silly story his mother had once read for him… he could remember that, when he had been very young… but his mother had looked different then, she didn't wear an plain white dress to sleep, she wore an rich green robe and her hair had been long and curly at the end, it had been an light blond and not dark blond with grey like now… his mother wore an rich perfume… the woman from his memories was a proud and elegant woman, nothing like the small and heavy build she was now… it made him sometimes question if these two were the same woman he knew.

After all in his memories his father was an distant figure that never even touched him, he didn't even glance at him and was more gone then home… the father from now petted his head, smiled at him, told him he was proud of him even if he refused to go with him to church, even if he blew up the kitchen… his father would always be proud of him.

His gaze then felt on a boring black hat, he remembered Glen once wearing a hat… but it had been a different one, and Glen was very fond of it, saying he had gotten it from 'his' sister.

He suddenly regretted not asking for a bit of money, he was starting to get hungry and gazing at the hat he actually wanted to buy it and give it to Glen, deciding it wasn't worth it since he still didn't know where Glen was, he walked away, past the other pedestrians.

His feet started to hurt from the new shoes his mother had given him not so long ago, now he knew why she had insisted of him wearing them for today, she hoped he would come back home early.

"_Don't go chasing shadows," _

She had told him when he explained her he wanted to find Glen, she had been so sad… so after that Jack never mentioned Glen anymore, not liking it when his parents would fight.

"-Should come as well, I'm sure uncle Oscar would be delighted to see you again,"

He turned his head to where he had heard the sound coming from, eyes falling on an young couple, he regonized the girl from the market immedtiatly and she walked arm in arm with an tall young man, he had raven colored hair and golden eyes, he wore an simple black hat and just like his hat the rest of his clothes were black as well, it made Jack stop, he looked awfully familiar that person, perhaps it was because Glen as well had been an dark figure…

"Ah Aida-sama, actually I should just-"

"Please Gilbert," the girl begged him, "I-It's just… being all alone in that big house makes me remember…"

Did something happen? He wondered while gazing at the odd couple, he wondered was it because this person reminded him of Glen so much that he didn't like him walking together with this girl? He felt an pang of jealousy even though he didn't know the couple, so he quickly walked away… eyes falling on the small church his parents always visited every Sunday, he wondered why he suddenly had so much interest in the graveyard… but deciding to not question it he walked through the open gates and instead of going inside the church he made a sharp turn to the left and walk through the graves, hoping to find the person he had been looking for…

That took him at least two hours yet he hadn't found the grave he wanted to see, he needed proof that this Oz person existed, that he hadn't misheard them. He needed to know for himself that this Oz was still alive. Why he had this strange desire he really didn't know, he often had these odd moments that he wanted to do something but he couldn't because he didn't know why or how… but he knew that it would help him remember things.

It was starting to get really late now, the sky was turning dark and soon it would be past the time his parents wanted him to be home, well they already got used to him ignoring the time, he had asked many times for an pocket watch, but whenever they went looking for one he didn't find the one he liked… he wanted an special model that even he himself didn't know what it looked like.

God he was hungry.

"Oi, brat."

Ah… he turned his head to face the person that had been talking, already regretting it when two people suddenly grabbed him from behind and dragged him into a dark alley,

"Gives us all your money," one of them demanded,

Jack narrowed his emerald eyes, this was one of the reasons why his parents disliked it when he stayed outside for too long and especially in the nooks of this city, people didn't even give it a second look if you got robbed or killed. Even Jack knew that and he was from the wealthy part of this city, yet he always came back here… hoping to find Glen.

"I'm sorry, I don't have anything of any value," leave the golden cross around his neck out of it, but the punishment he would get for loosing this cross, parents most valuable object sounded far more terrifying then these three… so he thought.

One of the men smirked and glanced at his partner, "Nothing valuable, he says. "Alright boys, then he'll have to pay with his clothes."

Eyes widened in horror when hearing that, it was ice cold and these men just wanted to rob his clothes? He felt himself starting to tremble while trying to push them off him, but they were with three and far more stronger then him, "L-Let me go!" he almost screamed, begging for someone to come and help him… why wasn't Glen here? He needed him right now!

They had already removed his jacket and he felt the cold air against his now bare hands since he had forgotten his gloves that day, he tried to shout for help while fighting back, but instead of Glen an completely different name left his lips,

"Gil!"

And then something happened that even he couldn't believe, things were going too fast and before he knew it a dark figure had appeared and scared the three men away, Jack just gazed at him with big eyes… and when the man finally looked at him he recognized him as the man that he saw earlier with that girl,

"Are you alright, boy?" the man asked, when seeing he was still trembling he easily removed his coat and handed it to Jack, the blond took it and gratefully put it on. "I-I'm fine…" he managed to say, surprised to see how kind this man was even though back then he had looked rather cold and even though he had his girlfriend by his side he still had looked rather distant.

"Where do you live?"

God… why did his voice sound so familiar? He almost sounded like…

"Bellu steet,"

"That's half an hour away from here," the man sounded surprised to hear this, of course anyone would be surprised, what would a boy from a wealthy family do here? "Where are your parents?"

Was he some little kid now? He was fifteen dammit! Well… so he believed, he still thought he was older… but his body proved him difference. "Home,"

My house isn't so far away from here. If you want… I could give you something that isn't wet…" the man offered,

Oh did that sound tempting, though he could still remember his mother telling him to not accept candy from strangers… yet this man didn't look like a stranger and he had also saved him, "…Okay," he finally agreed, perhaps this man knew something about this Oz as well…

The man simply nodded and walked out of the dark alley, gesturing loosely at Jack that he should follow, what the boy did of course… he led him into an apartment building,

The man lived in a small and rather boring apartment, but it smelled like fresh bread and coffee, it had a familiar scent and Jack easily relaxed while the man walked into a room… Jack looked around, eyes falling on an picture that hang on the wall, it was too small and far away and when he wanted to take a closer look the raven haired man came back and handed him some clothes… surprisingly they were his size. Did he have a younger brother? Holding the clothes close to his body, they were different then the clothes he usually wore… they had more color and… it looked like the clothes he would choose to wear, not like the clothes his mother gave him. These clothes… looked so familiar yet not…

"You can change in the bathroom if you want, I'll prepare something warm… what do you want?"

"Do you have mint tea?" he almost blurted out, surprised that he felt so comfortable in this man's presence.

"…Yeah," the man nodded and walked into his kitchen to prepare the food,

Jack then quickly changed his clothes, normally you tell people where the bathroom is… he sighed but didn't want to bother him anymore so just quickly changed clothes and then he as well walked into the kitchen to see how long it would take before the tea was ready.

Though as soon as the man turned his head to see him, he had the same reaction the girl had from months ago…

"O-Oz…"

He almost said 'yes?', almost because when he gazed into these golden eyes it was as if he knew him, he recognized this person…

No, that couldn't be true.

"Honestly," he sighed and crossed his arms while gazing at the man, "Why does everyone keep calling me Oz?" he asked, "My name is Jack," Jack, yes… Jack was his name… yet why did it sound like he had to convince himself?


End file.
